


No Comment

by ExpositionFairy



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpositionFairy/pseuds/ExpositionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The press has been hounding them for months now, and Alan has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Comment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noctaval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaval/gifts), [smiley_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_anon/gifts).



> An extrapolation on this scene, set within the [Symbiosis](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15379) continuity.

_He’s abandoned us, you know._

“Mr. Bradley!  Is it true that Kevin Flynn was actually planning to leave Encom to pursue his own interests?”  
  
 _He’s abandoned **you.**_  
  
“Have there been any further developments in the missing persons case that the police haven’t revealed?  What about the sightings in Mexico?”  
  
“I have no comment.”  
  
 _You still believe he’s coming back, don’t you?  You think he cares enough to come back.  But he never did, and he never will.  Not for me, and certainly not for you._  
  
“What about Encom?  What’s the next step, now that Kevin Flynn’s gone?”  
  
“Mr. Bradley—”  
  
“I said,  _I have no_ —”  
  
“—pardon my colloquialism, but as interim CEO of Encom, you’ve been left holding the bag.  How are you coping?”  
  
 _Why are you still fighting?  For **him**?  Can’t you see how much easier it’ll be when you realize how pointless it is?_  
  
“Uncle Alan, please, come on, let’s just go home now…”  
  
“Sam!  Sam, can you tell us about the last time you saw your—!!”  
  
Before the reporter can utter so much as another syllable he’s been hauled forward by the front of his windbreaker, microphone clattering to the pavement and rolling beneath Bradley’s car.  The tips of his toes are barely even touching the ground and  _Christ who’d have believed this fortysomething nerd in the coke-bottle glasses could be so goddamn **fast…**_  
  
“If you say one more word,” Bradley hisses, his voice low and flat and barely more than a growl, “I will see to that it will be the last one you say today.   _Do you understand me?_ ”  
  
The reporter just nods mutely.  He _wants_ to talk back—he’s interviewed  _drug dealers_ , for Christ’s sake, and this pencilneck thinks he can get away with assaulting him in a public parking lot—but he can see Bradley’s eyes behind those ridiculous glasses, and what he sees in them is flat murder.  
  
“Good.  Now get the hell out of my sight.”  
  
 _It doesn’t matter what you say.  I won’t stop believing, and I”ll never stop fighting.  Never._  
  
 _We’ll see._


End file.
